Tu eres mi alumna
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: Neji es el prof. de Saku y algo mas.... :D Lemonsooote..! Dedikdo a mi ArKangel... Leanlo.. :D Oh bueno si kieren! ahahaha


_**N/A...**_

**Hola mundo..!! **

**Dos cosas.. **

**Advertecia 1: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y no escribo estas locas historias con fin de lucro... solo lo hago por ser una sin oficio y pervertida buscando un poco de diverción... **

**Advertencia 2: Se que ni Neji ni Sakura me pertenecen, pero..... si se pertenecen unos a otros... asi que aquí hay lemon..!!! *Uuuh..* y creo que del fuertesito.. xD**

**Otra cosa: Para Arkangel que me dio esta gran idea, y que me envició con sta pareja.!! **

Sintio un placer excitante recorrer su cuerpo, y prender cierta parte de su anatomía.

Besar aquellos labios era su tortura, su perdición... su locura.

Sintio otra vez las ganas de recorrer ese maravilloso cuerpo lleno de sorpresas, algo que no se volvería a repetir... era algo prohibido, se decía una y otra vez, sabíendo que volvería a caer.

Se sentía culpable de tan solo pensar que le había hecho a esa pobre criatura, pero no podía evitar sentir la morbosidad a millón, cuando ella se sentaba en aquel pupitre con sus piernas cruzadas y su falda un poco levantada, dejando a la vista aquel muslo que había mordido tantas veces.

Él era profesor de 4to año y ella era una estudiante del mismo. ¿Qué culpa tenía él, de que ella lo sedujera de esa forma tan intoxicante? De cualquier forma, lo tenía atrapado una jovencita de 16 años, y él tenía 24. ¿Pedófilo?... no lo sabía, pero no quería problemas ante la ley.

Recorrió su cuerpo un millón de veces, y cada vez era una sensación distinta.

Sonrió... podría sentirse culpable.. pero nunca, nunca se arrepentiría.

Acomodó sus cabellos en una coleta y agarró sus cosas listo para irse de su aula, hoy no tenía tiempo para esperar a nadie mas. Explico: Hoy era el día de entregar voletas (corte de notas) y los profesores se quedaban hasta tarde para "recibir quejas" como era lo común, pero hoy no había venido nadie a su despacho.

Pero justo cuando se iba a retirar, sonó un pequeño toqueteo en la puerta.

_Tock, Tock... _

Suspiró y se volvió a sentar, hoy no se iria temprano.

-Adelante-

La puerta se abrio, dejando ver el cuerpo de una alumna un poco cansado, su pecho subía de arriba para bajo, su pelo, antes ordenado en una coleta, desordenado,y sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban que había estado corriendo.

Él la miró, extaciado, aquella jovencita no era mas que la mejor alumna (en todas sus facetas) que tenía el placer (y sobretodo aquello) de conocerla.

-Ne..Neji-sen..sensei- dijo entrecortadamente la joven, esperó a que su respiración se calmara y cerró la puerta trás si. Caminó lentamente hasta el escritorio de su profesor.-No estoy deacuerdo con esta nota- dijo dicimulando su tono de molesta- creo que he trabajado lo suficiente como para sacarme un 10, y no un 9- y no se equivocaba, pero... el solo hecho de escucharla decir esas palabras de doble sentido le hacía sentirse mas morbosamente excitante.

-Haruno- dijo suavemente-Yo nunca me equivoco-

-Sensei...- dijo sentandose en la mesa y descuidadamente dejó que se subiera su falda unos milímetros mas para que se viera sus bragas blancas- yo quiero un 10- dijo en forma de puchero, cosa que a él le pareció inocentemente atractivo.

Había muchas formas para tirársela allí mismo, y ya de muchas maneras se la había tirado.

Neji seriamente se acerco a ella y la vio, allí sentada, con sus piernas abiertas. Se metió entre las piernas de la muchacha.

-Hoy juguemos al "Profesor malo, y la alumna inocente"- le susurró en el oido, ella sacó su tímida lengua y lamió el cachete de su profesor.

-Que tal si hoy yo soy su gatita- dijo mientras lamía toda la cara del profesor, Neji se ensendió en seguida y la agarró por los muslos y la acostó en la mesa, y se subio en ella.

-No hay problema, tu seras mi gatita y yo te domaré- dijo mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de la chica con la rodilla que tenía entre las piernas de ella.

Los labios del profesor chocaron en una excitante carga electrica con los de la chica, pronto se volvió en la prueba concreta de la lujuria que se profesaban. Ella se sujeto del cuello del profesor y él la envolvió en sus brazos colocandolos a los lados de la chica y apretando con sugerente fuerza su pelvis contra la de ella.

-Ah... Ne..Neji, se malo- dijo entre beso y beso.

Neji besó el cuello de la joven y retiró la camisa de ella con cuidado dejandola en tan solo el sujetador negro que llevaba. Neji se calento al ver como ella lo miraba con insinuante inocencia.

-Neji-kun, es malo..- dijo ella y beso el cuello del profesor.

-Ah.. me vuelves.. loco- dijo él entre suspiros.

-entonces, quien es el que terminara domado?- dijo ella en tono burlón.

-Te haré gemir hasta que te quedes afonica y recuerdes él nombre de tu dueño- dijo a modo de respuesta, su tono ronco lo evidenciaba del placer que recibía.

Sakura beso el pecho del hombre a quien le daba todo en la vida, y se deshizo de la camisa, quedando solo la corbata como unica tela inservible, ella sonrió juguetonamente y se la quito con los dientes y se la puso, de tal forma que le quedara entre sus pechos.

Neji, no soportó mas ver aquel acto y se apresuró a atender aquellos pechos que lo llevaban loco, chupó, lamió y besó aquellas montañas de carne. Ella no paraba de gemir su nombre.

Las bragitas de Sakura estaban trasparentes de tan mojadas que las tenía, Neji se dió cuenta de ello y se apresuró a atender aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Alzó la falda, sin llegar a quitarla y bajo las braguitas de la chica, lamiendo todo a su paso y disfrutando los fluidos pre-orgásmicos. Con su lengua dilataba su centro y la asercaba mas al cielo, el cual rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos.

Sintió la lengua de su querido entrar y salir de su cavidad. Llegando a sentir el orgasmo mas cercano, y justamente cuando sentía que iba a explotar, la lengua del profesor paró.

-Por... Por qué paraste?- preguntó entrecortadamente.

-No quiero que nuestra diverción termine aquí- dijo.

Sakura lo miró con diversión, y se arodilló y lo acostó a él en el escritorio. Sus piernas estaban entre las de él, ella acaricó el bulto que había entre las piernas de aquel hombre que la enloquecía. Besó fugazmente los labios de su querido profesor, dejandolo queriendo mas, y desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quitó junto a los boxers, dejando libre a su erección, completamente erguida orgullosamente.

La miró como una niña a un chupete, y sonrió malevolamente al desabrocharse la corbata y enrollarla en la erección del hombre, subiendo y bajando.

-Sa...Sakura- decía entrecortadamente.

Ella lo miró dudosa y paro por un momento.

-Qué dices?- pregunto con inocencia, a lo que recibió un gruñido de protesta.

-No pares-

-De hacer que?- dijo inocentemente, y movio sus manos- esto?-volvio a preguntar.

Él asintió y gruño placenteramente.

-Te gusta- dijo, y él asintió- entonces te gustaria que....- dejó la frase en el arie para dirigir su boca a su erección y tomar poseción de ella y chupar la punta de esta, pasando su lengua descaradamente por todo su diametro.

-Ahh..- gimió entrecortadamente, al tiempo que alsaba las caderas y metía de una sola vez todo el pene dentro de su boca, lo que hizo que gimiera mas.

Y hací estubierón hasta que él acabara en la boca de ella, ella recelozamente no dejó que ninguna gota de su preciado semen cayera indecentemente al escritorio.

-Sabes... siempre me ha gustado- dijo la joven limpiando con su mano algunos restos de semen que quedaban en su boca- que termines en mi boca- terminó la frase, haciendo que él se encendiera de nuevo y la acorralara entre el escritorio y su cuerpo.

-Entonces, te gustará mas sentir mi pene dentro de tí- y a esas palabras le siguió su debida acción y penetró a la chica con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Ella gemía su nombre descontroladamente, él la embestía con gran maestría, acabando por segunda vez dentro de ella.

Se arrodillo ante ella e hizo que ella se volteara, quedando boca abajo, los pechos de ella se aplastaban con la fría madera del escritorio.

Beso su cuello, su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas las cuales mordio a su gusto, sacando unos gemidos con su nombre por parte de la anfitriona de aquél placer descomunal que activaba su adrenalina.

-Ne..Neji, quiero mas- dijo indecentemente, la joven- por.. por favor- dijo intentando sonar educadamente.

A lo que Neji no se nego y la penetro por su orificio tracero, y luego gemidos, gritos y suspiros ahogados se escuchaban por todo el despacho del profesor.

-Ah.. más.. más- gemía la joven.

-Grr..- gruñía el hombre.

Y por última vez alcanzaron el cielo, y él se derramo dentro de ella dejando un placentero calor en su interior.

Se acostaron como era debidamente en el poco espacio que les ofrecia el escritorio.

-La proxima vez yo soy la domadora- dijo acariciando el pecho de su hombre.

-La proxima vez yo soy tu tigre- dijo burlonamente, levantandose y cargandola.

La deposito en el suelo y se vistieron.

Harían lo de siempre.. él la llevaría a su casa y se quedarían a dormir allí... o bueno, el ya tenía otro concepto de lo que era dormir con Sakura Haruno, su alumna estrella y la mujer de sus futuros hijos.

Ya no se sentia como pedofilo, él la amaba.... y ella lo amaba a él.

THE END.

_**N/A Finales..**_

**Wueno.. spero k les guste el fic....**

**Fuck io se k no soy muy buena con ste asunto de los lemons.. **

**pero me provoco.. **

**xD ia saben mas abajito sta el cosito de "Enter Review.." si pueden denle click.. y me dicen que tal... se aceptan de todo..**

**Atentamente: Su servicial y amiga incondicional Neko. **


End file.
